1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an adjustable golf club and, more particularly, to an adjustable putter head and club shaft combination golf putter.
2. Description of the Related Art
The game of golf has become one of the most technologically advanced sports in the world today. Experts in science and physics have combined state of the art materials with ergonomic and aerodynamic principles in order to produce golf clubs and golf balls that produce more accurate and consistently longer golf shots. In fact, 1997 saw the first golfer in PGA history to average over 300 yards per drive. As a result of such popularity, many people are joining the ranks of the playing public.
Accordingly, to satisfy the equipment needs of the golfing public, manufacturers are constantly looking for new and improved golf balls, golf clubs and associated equipment to aid in improving one""s score. The development of the adjustable putter head and club shaft combination golf putter fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related. The following patents disclose an adjustable putter head for a golf club: U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,647 issued in the name of Tingelstad; U.S. Pat. No. 6,001,024 issued in the name of Van Alen, II et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,257 issued in the name of Busnardo; U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,790 issued in the name of Van Alen, II et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,969 issued in the name of Schooler, U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,430 issued in the name of Dian; U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,404 issued in the name of Dian; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,932,515 issued in the name of May.
The following patents describe a golf club with removable shafts and weights: U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,725 issued in the name of Reynolds, Jr.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,827 issued in the name of Reynolds, Jr.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,932 issued in the name of Anderson discloses a golf putter head with an adjustable weight cylinder.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,349 issued in the name of MacIntyre describes a golf club head having weight receiving recesses.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an adjustable putter head and club shaft combination golf putter which allows for better golf scores by providing a putter that can be custom matched to each hole played.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable golf putter with an adjustable shaft length and head angle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device which improves one""s golf score.
It is still another object of the present invention to reduce the number of putters that must be carried.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a device which can be optimized by a golfer at each hole.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device with an adjustable shaft length which allows such length to vary by up to 18 inches.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device with an adjustable shaft length which is controlled by a locknut located midway on shaft.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device with an adjustable shaft length which can be quickly adjusted.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device with an adjustable putter head which is controlled by a gear assembly.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device with an adjustable putter head which allows the putter head to be kept constantly parallel to the ground.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device with an adjustable putter head which will add an additional 15xc2x0 with respect to the angle formed by the putter head and shaft when such shaft is at its shortest length.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device whereby the putter head can be interchanged.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, an adjustable putter head and club shaft combination golf putter is disclosed. The present invention is a golf putter that is adjustable in both shaft length and head angle. Upon initial observation, the invention looks remarkably like a conventional putter. But after closer inspection, it can be seen that a lock nut, located midway down the shaft, can be loosened to allow the overall shaft length to vary by 18 inches. Additionally, at its longest length, the putter head is located at almost a right angle to the putter shaft. As the shaft is extended out 18 inches, the putter head decreases its angle to approximately 15xc2x0 in a directly proportional manner. This feature is accomplished with the use of a gear assembly located between the shaft and the putter head. Thus an extended club shaft with a perpendicular putter head can be used when directly over the golf ball, and a shorter putter with an angle of approximately 105xc2x0 relative the club shaft can be used when standing farther back, yet while keeping the putter head parallel to the ground under both instances. It is also envisioned that the putter head can be completely interchanged as well.
The use of the present invention allows for better golf scores by providing a putter that can be custom matched to each hole played.